


Fingertips

by orphan_account



Category: I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, face riding, finger riding, this isnt even an actual fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have three things to say1) This isn't a fic, it's like an outline for one and I just needed to get it out of my system (maybe considered a drabble??? But not rly)2) This was caused by Weekly Idol and listening to Fingertips on loop for 2 hours3) There isn't enough gay I.O.I fic in this world, so that's the only reason this isn't staying in my docs





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> I have three things to say  
> 1) This isn't a fic, it's like an outline for one and I just needed to get it out of my system (maybe considered a drabble??? But not rly)  
> 2) This was caused by Weekly Idol and listening to Fingertips on loop for 2 hours  
> 3) There isn't enough gay I.O.I fic in this world, so that's the only reason this isn't staying in my docs

\- Chungha spends lots of time hanging out with Doyeon, but nighttime is always reserved for her Babydoll Yoojung  
\- Tomorrow is one of their precious days off with no schedule  
\- Quietly. in the dark of night, Chungha goes upstairs to get Yoojung  
\- Chungha wakes Yoojung up and brings her downstairs to the couch  
\- Soft cuddle times happen with Yoojung laying on Chungha and lots of kisses  
\- They talk about ‘Whatta Man’  
\- Yoojung: Who needs a man when I have you and your tongue, unnie  
\- Chungha flips them over and kisses Yoojung deeper, touches her breasts  
\- Slides her hands down Yoojung’s body to touch her pussy  
\- Yoojung makes soft noises  
\- Chungha slides herself down Yoojung’s body too and pulls down her pajama pants and panties  
\- Yoojung is smooth except for a landing strip that she leaves for Chungha  
\- Chungha rubs her thumb in slow soft circles on Yoojung’s clit and Yoojung can’t help the high pitched moan she lets out  
\- Chungha shushes her, reminding her of the other members who are sleeping  
\- Yoojung bites her lip to try to keep it in  
\- Chungha smiles up at Yoojung’s cuteness and puts her mouth on her pussy, her thumb moving slightly more quickly  
\- She disregards the wetness on her chin and instead focuses on licking up and down her inner labia  
\- Her tongue slides easily through the slick and one of Yoojung’s hands tangle into Chungha’s hair as the other one comes up to her mouth to muffle her sounds  
\- Chungha pulls away momentarily to look up at Yoojung, still moving her thumb  
\- “you like that, Babydoll?”  
\- Yoojung can only nod  
\- Chungha goes back in, this time pressing her tongue into Yoojung’s hole momentarily, only to drag her tongue up to to Yoojung’s clit, replacing her thumb with her mouth, sucking and licking at it  
\- Yoojung squirms, and Chungha holds her hips down with one hand  
\- Chungha drags her tongue down her outer labia, licking around the outside, teasing  
\- “u… unnie…”  
\- “Yes Babydoll?”  
\- “I want to ride your face…” Yoojung mumbles from behind her hand  
\- Chungha gives her one last lick, straight down the middle before laying down, beckoning Yoojung over with her hand  
\- Even in the darkness Chungha can see the way Yoojung’s face is flushed a deep red, her eyes glistening with want in the moonlight  
\- Yoojung crawls up the couch, giving Chungha a kiss before turning around to situate herself on Chungha’s face  
\- Chungha smiles into Yoojung’s pussy, immediately sticking her tongue into Yoojung’s hole  
-Yoojung grabs Chungha’s ribs to stabilize herself, and slowly starts rocking on Chungha’s tongue  
\- Chungha closes her eyes in focus, grabbing Yoojung’s hips and moving her back and forth even more  
\- Yoojung keeps whimpering, getting louder and louder, and Chungha pinches her thigh in reprimand  
\- Yoojung just arches her back and moves her hips even faster  
\- Chungha lets out a low hum, sucking with her whole mouth around Yoojung’s pussy  
\- Yoojung freezes up, clutching Chungha’s ribs with a death grip  
\- “F… fingers… please unnie, please”  
\- Chungha nods slightly and Yoojung lifts herself off  
\- Chungha sits up and Yoojung turns around, knees on either side of Chungha’s hips  
\- Chungha crosses her legs and slides her hand down Yoojung’s body  
\- Her hand reaches Yoojung’s pussy and she slides the tips of her fingers around in the slick before sliding two fingers in comfortably  
\- “Babydoll, can you make yourself come on unnie’s fingers? Can you do that for unnie?”  
\- Yoojung just nods and rocks her hips once more, not wasting time, and immediately going as fast as she can  
\- Chungha curls her fingers occasionally, pressing into the clitoral sponge  
\- “Babydoll you’re doing so well. Are you close?”  
\- Again, Yoojung wordlessly nods, her head bobbing with almost as much ferocity as her hips  
\- One of Chungha’s hands find Yoojung’s waist and gently strokes the clothed skin there  
\- “Come undone for me.”  
\- Yoojung lets out a whine and her whole body shakes as her fingers clench down on Chungha’s fingers  
\- As soon as Chungha’s fingers leave their restricted hold, Yoojung collapses onto her and her hands wrap Chungha into a tight hug as she pants breathlessly into Chungha’s neck  
\- Chungha slowly lays them both down  
\- Once they’re situated, Chungha lifts Yoojung’s face and peppers it in kisses  
\- Yoojung smiles contentedly  
\- “Thank you, unnie”  
\- “Love you, Babydoll”


End file.
